


Dream Catcher

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [13]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liam has nightmares and Fallon takes care of the





	Dream Catcher

_Liam felt the need to breathe, but it was not the worst, he felt sick, trying to reduce the need to vomit._

_Oh God, he was going to die in a coffin of all places_

_. I needed air._

_Where was Fallon? his mother ... someone .._

_I could not breathe ..._

* * *

****  
Liam got up in his bed panting for air, heart racing, sweat covering him, he felt dizzy. Suddenly, he registered the blanket over him, still gasping for air as if he were still trapped, Liam pushed the blanket and stumbled out of the bed almost falling to the ground in his hurry.

He went to the bathroom, stumbling over the water and splashing his face with trembling hands. With his hands clasped on the edge of the counter, he looked at his reflection.

Having been on the verge of death in the pool, memories of a boy who had almost forgotten them had surfaced. His mother had left him abandoned ... he was alone ... he had been trapped alone, from one day to the next. His father had been with his friends and his mother had gone through her drinking phase at that time.

Sighing, Liam closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the present.

The panic attacks were more and more common ... he was trying to keep it for him. but to continue so not only the hateful brother of Fallon would notice, but Fallon too.

_God, Fallon!_

_Your little problem did not matter. I just had to suck it and matter resolved_.

_**Or that's how I planned it to be. I did not expect to have that same dream while falling asleep with Fallon.** _

* * *

Fallon was abruptly awakened by the sudden movement of the bed and the panting breaths he could hear clearly.

His stomach fell.

**_Liam!_ **

Liam was in the process of untangling the blanket from his legs, breathing quickly as if he were not getting enough air, his face wet with sweat, his eyes wide with panic, and his whole body trembled.

"Liam!" She said out loud, tearing off the blanket.

"I can not ... breathe ..." Liam choked.

Fallon also felt panic. _Think of Fallon ... think! think fast..._

"Try to think of something to stop thinking!" She said quickly. Liam clung to his chest, shaking his head.

"I can not ..."

"Liam ... I do not know what to do, I-"

Then he hit her.

Ellie grabbed his face with his hands, Liam had a slight look of confusion on his face just before she hit his lips  
with his. It felt as if time had stopped, none of them moved.

He stopped.

Slowly she pulled her lips from his, her eyes opened.

Liam looked at her in wonder. "How ... How did you do that?" He asked hoarsely.

Fallon moved back, returning to his place next to him as he bit his lip. "I read that holding your breath can stop a  
panic attack ... and when I kissed you ... you held your breath."

"Oh." Liam blinked at her. "That's smart."

She ducked her head, hiding her smile. "Sure, I think."

"Thanks Fallon ... seriously."

Ellie nodded. "What was that? You did not ... Liam? What's going on?"

"Hey, I've been having these dreams since the pool incident ... and he's been giving me back some things from when I was a kid ..."

Frowning, she knelt in front of him. "Liam .."

"I've been having problems with small spaces." Liam shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

  
"It's an understatement if it was a great thing, Liam. Why did you not tell me?" she demanded to know

Liam looked away "I do not want you to worry"

"Do not worry, Liam, you are the most important person in my life !! Of course I worry!" blame Fallon

Liam grimaced "Do not exaggerate ... I.."

Fallon put his hand on her arm. "It's okay, I'm not judging you, I'm not thinking you're weak because of that, just ..."

"What?"

"I feel it's my fault," admitted Fallon with a lump in his throat.

Liam frowned. "What, why would it be your fault?"

Fallon sighed exasperated with herself more than with "Because I should be with you, Liam ... Not wasting time or  
my energy with my father!"

Liam sighed, wrapped an arm around her to pull her against him. Fallon left him, maneuvering for her to rest  
against his side. She let her eyes close at the feel of him running her hand up and down his arm.

"Sshh ... The important thing is that everything is improving, right?"

"That's not..."

"Stop worrying, you heard the doctor, the mental gaps are disappearing ..."

Fallon swallowed deep again "Do you think you can go back to sleep? I can go to sleep on the couch or something."

He tightened his grip on her for a second. "Stay." 

She nodded, moving away enough so they could lie down. " Are you sure?" 

When he pulled her to him, she wondered aloud if that would set him back on track. Her response was to put them on her side, with her back to her chest, and her arm curled over her waist hugging her. "singings ... for me, Fallon?" 

Fallon half smiled and clung to him with more force "Do you want me to sing for you?" 

Liam just nodded and settled even more against Fallon's body 

"Ok ... I guess I can sing something ... but I do not want to hear complaints ..." 

"Word of Honor" whispered Liam 

Fallon began stroking his hair when the first whisper of melody came from his lips. 

_" I know it hurts It's hard to breathe sometimes These nights are long You've lost the will to fight...."_

"I would like to dream always with your voice ..." Liam blinked after a few moments and Fallon could not help but shudder with love for him. 

"I would like that ... yes" 

"With your eyes ... I love your eyes ..." Liam whispered between asleep and awake 

_"You are not alone I've been here the whole time Singing you a song, ooooh I will carry you I will carry you"_

Liam did not wake up during the night. He felt safe and grounded with the feeling of her against him. 

Fallon was his anchor.


End file.
